


Frets and Flames

by Writer0890



Series: Do the Hippogriff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Community:FFT, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Epistolary, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Imaginary Love Triangle, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Past Teenage Pregnancy, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: Michelle Turner wasn't sure what to expect when she accompanied her boss to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament -- but it definitely didn't include meeting her long-lost younger half brother Neville or crossing paths with our favorite roguishly handsome dragon expert Charlie Weasley. Sparks fly before the first task has even begun, and when Charlie has to depart for Romania once again, Michelle starts thinking it's about time she made a new pen pal and maybe more.Summary credit goes to RonsGirlFriday on FFT
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Merton Graves/OC, OC/OC, Past Frank Longbottom/Original Female Characters, Past Kirley McCormack/Original Female Character
Series: Do the Hippogriff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932700
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michelle resembles Emma Stone

Michelle Turner landed outside Hogsmeade next to her boss Ludo Bagman; they were going to Hogwarts since Bagman was one of the judges for the Triwizard Tournament. She hasn’t been to Hogwarts since she finished in 1989. She was also meeting her half brother for the first time in about two days. She didn’t even know she had a half brother until a month ago. She knew that she was the result of a teenage pregnancy. Her mum wasn’t too proud of that fact but she loved her daughter.

Once they reached Hogwarts, Ludo pulled open the door to the Entrance Hall. They walked to the Great Hall. She had missed Hogwarts at Halloween. She noticed Barty Crouch Sr. at the table sitting next to him was his assistant, Percy Weasley. She inwardly groaned, the younger man was so annoying.

“Miss Turner, you can sit next to Weasley.”

She respectfully sat down next to the ginger.

“Hello, Turner.”

“Nice to see you, Weasley.”

The students filed in. Her sea green eyes scanned the house tables and settled on a blonde boy sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. Her heart ached for him.

The celebration began with the delegation from Beauxbatons arriving. She watched the students that were of age. Many of the teenage boys were staring at the Veelas especially at the helm. They sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Shortly after that the delegation from Durmstrang arrived.

“Blimey, it’s him!” a redhead exclaimed.

She glanced at Percy. “Is that your brother?”

“Yeaha@, that’s Ron.”

Michelle nodded. After the introductions of her boss and Barty Crouch Sr. Dumbledore explained the rules of the Tournament and unveiled the Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Cup. Both of them looked amazing. After that, the food appeared in front of them. She had been craving Hogwarts food for ages. She began eating as Percy started to make conversation with her.

After the meal, Bagman escorted her back to ‘The Three Broomsticks’ where she was staying. She said goodbye to her boss.Once Michelle was alone, she breathed a sigh of relief as she kicked off the offending heels she had to wear for work _._ She shrugged off her robes and unbraided her hair and her wavy chestnut hair fell down to her mid back.

There was a noise from the floo. She turned to see her mum’s face in the fire.

“Hello dear,” Barbara Turner greeted her daughter.

“Hi mum,” she greeted smiling.

“Did you just get back?”

“I’ve been back for about 30 minutes. I missed Hogwarts a lot.”

Barbara nodded. “Can I come through?”

“Sure, mum.”

Barbara came through the floo. The mother and daughter duo looked so similar but there was no question that she inherited her sea green eyes from her biological father’s side of the family. 

Though she had never really met any of her paternal family or at least didn’t remember meeting them. She was adopted by her stepdad Graham Turner immediately after her mum married him when she was three. She had younger squib half sisters who she adored to pieces. She’s always wanted a little brother though.

“So, how was Hogwarts?”

She started. “It felt weird to sit at the Head Table. I was sitting next to Percy Weasley since he’s Crouch’s assistant.”

“Wasn’t his older brother Bill in your year and the Head Boy when you were Head Girl?”

“He was.”

Barbara nudged her daughter playfully. “Didn’t you also fancy his brother Charlie for a bit too?”

“I did,” Michelle blushed. “But I thought at that point I was too old for him.”

“Age isn’t anything but a number, dear. Your biological father was a year younger than me.”

“I know.”

Barbara patted her daughter’s shoulder lovingly. The two of them chatted for a bit until Barbara left through the fire. Michelle changed into her torn up Weird Sisters tee and some boy shorts. She grabbed her sketchbook and laid down on the bed. She was an amateur artist, which she had discovered in her last year at Hogwarts. She drew for about 30 minutes and then crawled into bed. She soon fell asleep.

—

The next morning, she woke up to her stomach growling. She groaned before she hopped out of bed. She didn’t need to be all dressed up until later tonight. She just pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed her casual robe. She walked down the stairs.

“Morning, Michelle,” Madam Rosmerta greeted.

“Morning, Rose,” she greeted.

Madame Rosmerta made her a cup of tea and she sat down. She sipped her tea as she read the Daily Prophet. A while later she ordered breakfast. After breakfast, she left the inn. She walked towards the bookstore ‘Tomes and Scrolls’. She had always loved to read so she soon got lost in the books. Around one, she got hungry so she went back to ‘The Three Broomsticks’. Madame Rosmerta made her some lunch. She went back up to her room and read for a few hours. Around 4:30, she began getting dressed. She changed out of her jeans and changed into her outfit and did her hair. She slipped on her shoes and her work robes.

Around six, there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open, Mr. Bagman!”

He opened the door with a laugh. “I’ve told you to call me Ludo.”

“It’s not proper to call you by your first name, Mr. Bagman,” she said.

Ludo sighed. She walked out of the room and they started their trek to Hogwarts. They reached Hogwarts and walked in. They walked to the Great Hall. She sat next to Weasley again. The feast started.

In the middle of the feast, the selection of the Champions began.

“Mr. Viktor Krum!” Dumbledore announced.

The surly looking Quidditch player bid adieu to his classmates and walked to the chamber.

“Miss Fleur Delacour!”

A petite blonde girl sauntered to the chamber.

“Mr. Cedric Diggory!”

A boy in Hufflepuff robes stood up and smiled modestly before walking towards the chamber. The Hufflepuff table broke out into cheers as did Michelle. She was a proud former Hufflepuff.

Unexpectedly, the Goblet of Fire spit out another name.

“Mr. Harry Potter.”

A vaguely familiar boy who was wearing Gryffindor robes stood up from the table. He didn’t look more than 14. Of course a Gryffindor is in the tournament, they can’t let Hufflepuff have their moment in the spotlight. But on the other hand, this boy looked as confused as the rest of the people in the room.

Bagman and Crouch excused themselves leaving Percy and Michelle alone.

“How does a fourteen year old enter a tournament that has an Age Line?”

Percy said. “I’m not surprised, Harry is always in trouble and drags my brother into his shenanigans.”

Michelle nodded. After the eventful meal, Michelle walked back to ‘The Three Broomsticks’. She had to process the events of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Michelle woke up from a few hours of good sleep. It was a combination of processing the events from the night before and the excitement of meeting her half brother. She was meeting him at noon in Dumbledore’s office. It was 8, so that’s in four hours. She got out of bed, changed into some casual clothes and walked down the stairs for breakfast. She read for about an hour and started to get dressed. She left the inn and began walking towards the castle for the third time in three days.

She reached Hogwarts, pulled open the door to the Entrance Hall and made her way to Dumbledore’s office. She had never been called to his office when she attended Hogwarts so she had some difficulty but she eventually found the statue that concealed his office and recited his password.

“Oh, hello Miss Turner,” Dumbledore greeted from his desk.

“Hello Headmaster.”

“I haven’t been your Headmaster for five years, Miss Turner. Please call me Albus.”

“I’ll try,” she said sitting down across from him.

Dumbledore nodded as McGonagall walked in with the same chubby blonde boy that Michelle had noticed at the Gryffindor table last night.

“Did I do something wrong as usual?” he asked worriedly.

“Mr. Longbottom, this is Michelle Turner.”

He looked up at her. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too, Neville.”

“Miss Turner is your half sister,” Dumbledore said bluntly.

Neville blinked. “She is?”

“I am, I’ve only known about you for a month,” she explained running her hand through her chestnut hair which was pulled back with a butterfly headband.

Neville nodded silently. The duo was excused a couple minutes later to get to know each other. The silence was a bit awkward until Michelle broke it.

“So, how old are you?”

“I’m 14, my birthday is July 30th,” Neville explained.

Michelle nodded. “My birthday is August 7th. I’m 23.”

Before Neville could respond a platinum blond haired boy wearing Slytherin robes strutted up to them. 

“Longbottom,” he sneered.

Michelle suddenly felt protective over her half brother remembering what it was like being bullied by someone since she was bullied by Emily Tyler most of her years at Hogwarts. 

“So, what house were you in?” Neville asked.

“I was a proud Hufflepuff like my mum.”

Neville nodded. “I begged for Hufflepuff but I was sorted into Gryffindor. It took me five minutes to be sorted.”

“I was a hatstall too between Ravenclaw though. So, you must be roommates with Harry?”

“We are but we’re not that close.”

The siblings continued strolling the corridors until Michelle had to go.

“It was really nice meeting you.”

“You too, when is your next Hogsmeade weekend?” Michelle asked.

Neville thought for a moment. “I think later this month.”

“I’m staying at ‘The Three Broomsticks’ for the duration of the tournament. You could come visit, no pressure.”

“I’d like that.”

“Bye, Neville.”

“Bye Michelle.”

She walked out of the castle and walked back to ‘The Three Broomsticks’.

“You have a letter, Michelle,” Rosmerta told her.

She nodded and took the letter from her. She walked up to her room and opened the letter. It was from her ex-boyfriend and good friend Kirley McCormack, also known as Kirley Duke. He was the lead guitarist of ‘The Weird Sisters.’.

_28/10/94_

_Dear Chelly,_

_It's been ages since we've seen each other. You want to meet up for a chat? I'll buy you some food._

_Kirley_

She smiled and grabbed a quill to write him back. They had dated for their last two years at Hogwarts and ended on good terms since both of them went off on their own ways but kept in touch sparsely.

_1/11/94_

_Dear Ki,_

_I would love to. I’m staying at ‘The Three Broomsticks’ right now. Maybe we can eat there?_

_Chelly_

He’s one of the few people who could call her Chelly. The other two were her sisters.

She walked to the Post Office to send the letter and walked back to her room.

  
  


—

  
  


A few days later, she received a reply to her letter.

  
  


_4/11/94_

_Dear Chelly,_

_Why are you staying at ‘The Three Broomsticks’ ? Everything okay at home?_

Ki

  
  


She giggled. Kirley was always quite protective of her. She appreciated it but she could take care of herself.

_7/11/94_

_Dear Ki,_

_Everything is perfect at home. My sisters are thriving at school. My parents are incredibly happy. No worries. That’s for me to know and you to find out._

_Chelly_

She sent the letter. They continued their correspondence.


	3. Sparks Fly

It was now the twenty first, it was three days before the first task and the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend. She was sitting at a table drinking a tankard of Butterbeer waiting for her brother. She was wearing her worn Hufflepuff scarf and her Pride of Portree tee. The bell on top of the door tinkled a few minutes later and she looked up to see Neville walking towards her.

“Neville, over here!” she shouted motioning him over.

The boy walked over to their private table.

“Sit down,” she smiled.

Neville sat down across from his sister. A few minutes later, a tankard of Butterbeer was delivered to Neville.

“So, how’s Hogwarts?”

Neville replied. “It’s been rather intense since Harry was chosen for the Tournament. The Hufflepuffs have been rather cold to him. They even made badges to support Cedric Diggory.”

“I can’t blame them to be honest. Hufflepuff doesn’t get a lot of credit, you Gryffindors get all the glory,” she teased her brother.

“I suppose we do.”

Michelle nodded. “So, how eventful have the last three years been at Hogwarts?”

Neville began recalling everything that has happened the last three years. She recalls her school years and hearing rumors about the Cursed Vaults. She didn’t really believe them until her best friend Mary was a victim of the sleepwalking curse in their sixth year.

“So, do you like Quidditch?”

“I’m much too clumsy to play and I get anxious on a broom,” Neville replied.

Michelle nodded. “I’m not agile on a broom either. I broke my wrist during my first flying lesson.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

Neville winced at the memory. “I broke my wrist in my first flying lesson too.”

“Do you have a favorite subject?”

“I’m pretty good at Herbology. I’m horrible at Potions.”

“I was horrible at Potions too since Snape scared me to death.”

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Was he your boggart too?”

Michelle shook her head. “No, he wasn’t. No Professor should be a student’s boggart.”

“Though when I get rid of it, I imagine it in our gran’s clothes.”

Michelle asked. “What’s our gran like?”

“She’s very strict. She compares me to my parents a lot,” Neville sighed running a hand through his blond hair.

The duo said their goodbyes and Neville left. She walked back to her room.

—

Two days later, the school was abuzz with the news that the first task was dragons. Michelle hadn’t seen a dragon since she was in school. She liked dragons and wanted to sketch one. She walked towards the Forbidden Forest where they were being kept. She found the quartet of dragons in a grove and started to sketch the one with blue scales.

A few minutes later, she heard a crunch of a branch and she looked up to see a muscled man with shaggy ginger hair, a short, scruffy beard and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

“Who are you?” he asked suspiciously looking at her confused.

“Michelle Turner,” she introduced herself with a smile.

He thought for a moment. “Turner, weren’t you in my brother Bill’s year and Head Girl?”

“I was.”

He nodded before introducing himself. “I’m Charlie, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Charlie.”

“You too. What are you doing?”

“I’m sketching the blue dragon but she’s being a tad difficult.”

Charlie didn’t respond; he just agily hopped over the fence between them and the dragons. He grabbed the one with silvery blue scales and turned it towards Michelle.

“This is Sparky,” he introduced, stroking her snout lovingly.

She stifled a chuckle. “How creative, who named her a five-year-old?”

Sparky snorted some fire and Charlie said. “You offended her, Turner.”

“Sorry, Sparky,” she apologized sincerely.

“You should come closer, Turner,” he suggested.

She tucked her sketchbook under her arm and her pencil behind her right ear where she sometimes kept her wand.

“Be careful, Turner,” Charlie said, rushing over to help her climb over.

“I can handle it, Weasley,” she assured him, trying to placate his Gryffindor chivalry.

He sighed and backed off. But low and behold, her right foot got stuck in the bottom rung of the fence and stumbled into Charlie.

“Whoa, steady there,” he said, reaching out to steady her with his huge hand.

She smiled at him. She always happened to be clumsy when she was around a guy she might be interested in. This gave her the chance to get a closer look at his blue eyes. They were mostly blue but they had flecks of grey in and around the iris. They were incredibly beautiful.

“You dropped your pencil,” Charlie said, picking up her pencil and holding it out to her.

“Thanks. You know what a pencil is?” she asked, taking it from him, then walking towards Sparky.

“I took Muggle Studies.”

She nodded, sat down in front of Sparky and continued sketching her.

“So, you like to draw?” he said peeking over at the sketch.

She chuckled. “I’m an amateur artist. I mainly use it as a stress release from my job now. Though, I’ve been drawing since my last year at Hogwarts.”

“Oh, what do you do?”

“I’m Ludo Bagman’s assistant,” she told him.

He nodded. She finished her sketch and leaned over to stroke the dragon’s blue scales.

“You like dragons?” he asked.

“I’m fond of them but I could never work directly with them like you do,” she said.

Charlie nodded. “I suppose working with them is dangerous but I live on the edge.”

“Typical former Gryffindor,” she teased standing up and straightening her pants.

“What house were you in again?”

“I was a Hufflepuff. Are you going to stay for the first task?” she asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice.

Charlie replied. “I was planning on it. I want to see them in action.”

“I’ll see you there then,” she said.

Charlie nodded as she climbed over the fence again and waved goodbye to him. She walked back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara resembles Julianne Moore 
> 
> Graham resembles Brad Pitt
> 
> Marissa resembles Dove Cameron 
> 
> Madeline resembles Ashlee Simpson
> 
> WC:1,377

It was the next day, she was walking with Ludo to the Quidditch Pitch which was where the task was being held. Ludo was a judge so he had to sit at the judge’s table. She was sitting in the row nearest to the judges table. 

“Hey Turner!”

She turned to see Charlie grinning at her. “Hey Weasley.”

He sat down next to her. 

“I wonder who will get what dragon?” Michelle wondered.

“Me too.”

The first dragon that was set up and tied up much to Charlie’s shock was Sparky. The first person to face their dragon was Cedric Diggory. Michelle cheered loudly with the Hufflepuff students. Cedric charmed a rock into a dog to distract Sparky briefly but she wasn’t fooled for very long so Cedric was burned.

Next was Fleur Delacour, she was facing the Common Welsh Green. She charmed the dragon to sleep.

“That was impressive, that’s a very difficult charm,” Charlie said amazed.

She sighed. “That was impressive.”

The only problem was that the dragon snorted and burned her skirt. She succeeded in getting the egg.

Thirdly, Viktor Krum came up to face his dragon which was the Chinese Fireball. He cast the Conjunctivitis Curse which blinded the dragon. He succeeded in getting his egg but the poor dragon crushed some of her real eggs.

Last but certainly not least, was Harry and he was facing the Hungarian Horntail, Olga. She was the fiercest of the four dragons. Harry summoned his broom, mounted it and flew around the arena to tire the dragon out.

“I’ve heard that Harry was amazing on a broom!” Charlie shouted.

A while later, Harry had tired the dragon out and he grabbed the egg. The arena cheered louder than they did when Cedric retrieved his egg. 

“I’m going to go check on the dragons,” Charlie told her.

“Okay.”

Charlie walked away to check on the dragons. She stood up from her seat as Ludo walked over to her.

“Hello Mr. Bagman.”

“You and Weasley seem friendly,” he teased.

“We just met yesterday.”

Ludo shrugged. The two of them began walking out of the Pitch. Suddenly, Michelle bumped into her old bully, Emily Tyler.

“Fancy seeing you here, Turner,” she sneered.

“Hello, Tyler.”

“So, I’m Rita Skeeter’s assistant.”

“I bet you two get along perfectly. I read the article slandering Harry.”

Emily brandished her wand in front of Michelle. Michelle would rather not get into a fight but if she has to she will.

“I saw you with a Weasley.”

“Yeah, what’s your problem?”

She laughed cruelly. “The Weasleys are trash!”

All the composure she was holding in was lost when she insulted Charlie. She punched Emily in her perfect pretty face. That felt good. Emily punched her back. The two of them fought for a few minutes until they were separated by an angry McGonagall.

“Miss Turner, Miss Tyler. I expected more decorum from the both of you seeing that you’re both professional adults.”

“Sorry Professor,” Michelle apologized.

Emily just smiled smugly at her former Head of House.

“Now Miss Turner, I would go get that black eye situated,” she instructed with a sigh.

“Yes, Professor.”

McGonagall walked away. Michelle made her way to the Hospital Wing.

“Madame Pomfrey?” she asked.

The matron greeted. “Oh, hello Miss Turner. I see you have an injury.”

“Yeah, I got in a fight with Emily Tyler.”

Madame Pomfrey handed her a simple ice pack. This was not the first injury she’s gotten from Emily. She sat there for a few minutes until the swelling had gone down. She handed Madame Pomfrey back the ice pack and began leaving the Hospital Wing.

“Hey Turner, you alright?” Charlie asked, looking at her as he caught up with her.

“It probably looks worse than it is.”

“I suppose.”

Michelle asked as they continued strolling down the corridor. “How are the dragons?”

“They’ve been better. I feel like they’re a little traumatized, especially poor Blazey since she was just blinded.”

“Poor Blazey,” she frowned.

“What did Emily say to make you angry?”

“Oh, nothing really. She just gets on my nerves,” she covered.

Charlie nodded. “Bill fancied her for a while in your fifth year.”

“Oh, he did?”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah, he was very nervous to talk to her.”

“Bill seemed very confident but I suppose even the most confident boy can get tongue tied around the girl he fancies.”

“Yes, normally Bill is annoyingly confident but Emily had this hold over him. He asked our mutual friend Gretchen to talk to her and she insulted our family. Gretchen told her off without punching her,” Charlie teased.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve dealt with her. I was one of her many victims,” she said.

Charlie nodded. 

“By the way, you can call me Michelle.”

“You can call me Charlie. How long will that drawing take?”

“I’m not sure but I can send it to you when it’s done.”

Charlie nodded. “I’d like that.”

Before she could respond Ludo walked up to her. She said goodbye to Charlie and Ludo escorted her back to ‘The Three Broomsticks.” She undressed and changed into her pyjamas. She continued sketching Sparky for a bit then crawled into bed.

  
  


—

It was three days later, Michelle was waiting for her mum, sisters and stepdad to arrive to celebrate her mum’s birthday. 

“Hello dear,” Barbara greeted her daughter with a hug.

Barbara Turner née Martin was forty one with graying chestnut hair and olive green eyes. She was 5’5.

“Hi mum.”

“Hello sweetie,” Graham Turner greeted his oldest daughter.

Graham Turner was forty with graying blond hair and brown eyes the shade of cognac. He was 6’2.

“Hi daddy.”

“Chelly!” her sister Marissa exclaimed.

Marissa Turner was sixteen with blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She was already the same height as her older sister and still growing.

“Chelly!” her other sister Madeline exclaimed.

Madeline Turner was also sixteen but with matching hair to her oldest sister and brown eyes. She was 5’1.

“Oh, dear. What happened to your eye?” Barbara asked her oldest, noticing her black eye.

“I got in a fight with Emily Tyler after the First Task of the Tournament a few days ago. It turns out that she’s Rita’s Skeeter’s assistant,” Michelle explained.

Barbara nodded.

“So, what’s your half-brother like?” Madeline asked.

“His name is Neville, he’s a fourth year Gryffindor. He’s also bullied by one of his year mates but a Slytherin. He hates Potions since he’s terrified of Snape.”

“You were afraid of Snape too, weren’t you?” Graham asked.

“I was but at least my boggart wasn’t Snape.”

“Oh, that poor boy,” Barbara said sympathetically.

Michelle nodded.

“What was the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament?” Graham asked his daughter.

“The contestants had to face a dragon and retrieve a golden egg,” she explained.

“What was the most creative way that they retrieved the egg?”

Michelle thought for a moment. “I was really surprised by the Beauxbatons champion. Though, I should learn to not underestimate pretty blonde girls.”

“Not all of us are airheads, Chelly,” Marissa nudged her sister playfully.

“I know, Rissa. How’s school?”

The older Turner twin blushed. “It’s going well.”

“Ooh, is there a boy or a girl?”

Rissa’s blush deepened. “Yes, there’s a boy. He’s in a punk band, his name is Merton.”

“It seems like you two have a similar type,” Graham teased his daughters.

Michelle laughed. “Kirley may have been in a punk band but he was a total gentleman.”

“I always liked him.”

Before Michelle could respond, Rosmerta brought out the cake for her mum. Barbara blew out the candles and passed out slices of the cake. After cake, Barbara opened her gifts.

  
  


—

  
  


It was now mid December, Michelle received a letter from Kirley. 

  
  


_13/12/94_

_Dear Chelly,_

_Guess what? The band and I are playing at the Yule Ball on Christmas Day. Maybe we can catch up there._

_Ki_

She smiled. She couldn’t help but think about the Ball that she and Kirley went to their sixth year. She hopes this one will be just as beautiful. She decided to go look for a special set of dress robes at the robe shop. She found a set of chocolate brown robes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon on Christmas, she was waiting for the band to arrive in the Great Hall. This wasn’t part of her job but she wanted to see Kirley and surprise him.

“Chelly?”

She turned to see Kirley grinning at her. His brown hair had gotten longer since the last time she had seen him. Though, she hasn’t seen him since they broke up the summer of 1989.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Chelly.”

She shrugged. “There’s nothing else better to do right now. I need to get ready for the Ball in an hour though.”

“Oh, you’re staying?”

She nodded. “I work at the Ministry now as Ludo Bagman’s assistant.”

“I never thought you’d be working at the Ministry.”

She shrugged again. “It was the only job available when I decided to move back home.”

Before Kirley could respond, Myron Wagtail, the lead singer walked in the Great Hall.

“Oh, it’s nice to see you again, Michelle,” he greeted his bandmate’s ex-girlfriend turned good friend.

“You too, Myron.”

The rest of the band members walked in. Other than Kirley and Myron, there was Donaghan Tremlett who was the bassist, Heathcote Barbary was the Rhythm guitarist, Herman Wintringham who was the lutist, Gideon Crumb who played the bagpipes and second to last was Orsino Thruston who played the drums.

“We’re just missing Merton,” Myron said tapping his watch.

“Did you say Merton?” Michelle asked.

“Yes, he’s the newest addition to our band. He plays the cello.”

Michelle smirked to herself. Marissa has played the viola for the past ten years so that’s probably how they met.

A few minutes later a boy with brown hair jogged in. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s alright.”

“I was sending a letter to my girlfriend, Marissa,” he explained with a blush.

The group nodded.

“Merton, this is my good friend Michelle Turner,” Kirley introduced.

He asked. “Are you Marissa’s sister? I know Turner is a common name in the muggle world.”

Michelle smiled. “Yes, I am.”

Merton nodded.

“I guess you two have a thing for musicians,” Kirley teased Michelle, elbowing her.

“Our dad said the same thing.”

“You two dated?” Heathcote asked.

Kirley nodded. “For two years.”

Michelle checked her watch. “I think it’s time for me to go get ready.”

“Okay, bye Chelly,” Kirley said, hugging her.

She broke out of the hug a few seconds later and left. 

“I’ve never seen you that affectionate, Kirley,” Gideon teased him.

He stuck his tongue out at the younger boy.

Meanwhile, Michelle was on her way back to her room. She reached ‘The Three Broomsticks’. She walked up to her room and began changing into her dress robes. She wished her robes were more colorful but they weren’t. So, to add some color she pinned a blue dragon broach to her robes. She fluffed up her hair. Ludo came to escort her to the ball. Ludo was only seven years older than her so they were like brother and sister besides boss and assistant.

The courtyard looked beautiful as they were walking up she saw a piece of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rose bushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer. They walked to the Great Hall.

The champions walked in. She noticed Harry was with an Indian girl while her house champion was with a Chinese girl. The blonde girl was with a hopeless looking boy. Viktor Krum was with a girl in a periwinkle dress. Ludo danced with McGonagall.

“Would you like to dance?” 

Michelle turned to see a nervous looking Beauxbatons boy smiling hopefully at her.

“Oui,” she replied in French.

His brown eyes widened in surprise. “You speak French?”

“I do but only a little.”

He held out his hand and led her to the dance floor. They began to dance.

“I’m Eric by the way.”

“Michelle.”

They finished dancing and went their separate ways. She saw Neville with a redheaded girl.

“Hey Neville, are you having fun?” she asked, walking over to her brother.

“I am. This is Ginny.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Michelle.”

“You’re the girl who got in a fight with Rita Skeeter’s assistant?”

Michelle chuckled nervously. “I am but she deserved it.”

“You like dragons?” Ginny asked, noticing the broach of a Swedish Short-Snout.

She nodded. 

About 20 minutes later, the first part of ‘The Weird Sisters’ set was over so Kirley and her decided to walk around the castle.

“So, you seemed to have an admirer in that Beauxbatons student,” Kirley teased.

“He’s a baby, he’s so much younger than me.”

He chuckled.

“Look who’s talking , Mr. Lead Guitarist of a very successful band. I’m sure you have your own brand of fan girls,” she teased poking him.

“You don’t know the half of it, Chelly,” he laughed putting his arm around her.

She leaned into him.

“So, how long have you been working at the Ministry?”

“Three years now. I started in September 1991.”

Kirley nodded. “Do you remember when we went to the Celestial Ball in our sixth year?”

“I do. It was our first real date.”

“It was,” he smiled.

  
  


_December 1986_

  
  


_Michelle was getting ready for her first real date with her Kirley. It was convenient that their first date would be a dance. Her best friend Mary was styling her chestnut hair into a plait._

_“I still don’t see what you see in Kirley, he’s weird,” their other dormmate Christy said._

_“You’re just saying that because he’s a Slytherin and a Pureblood. He doesn’t believe in that blood purity bullshit!” Michelle swore passionately._

_Mary finished Michelle’s hair. She walked down with Mary to the Common Room. The two girls crawled out of the common room and met up with their respective boyfriends Kirley and Andrew._

_“Hey Chelly,” Kirley greeted._

_“Hey Kirley.”_

_They walked to the Great Hall. The decorations were beautiful. Kirley and Michelle danced all night._

_“I had a great time tonight,” Kirley said as they walked back to the Hufflepuff Common Room._

_“I did too.”_

_Kirley shuffled nervously. “Do you think I could kiss you?”_

_“Go ahead.”_

_Kirley leaned down to kiss her and they shared their first kiss._

_“Can I admit something?” Kirley asked._

_“Sure.”_

_“That was my first kiss,” he admitted._

_“It was?”_

_He nodded in confirmation. “I know there’s rumors that I’m more experienced.”_

_“That doesn’t matter, I don’t listen to rumors.”_

_Kirley smiled. He kissed her cheek before she crawled into the Hufflepuff common room._

“We sure were a lot more experienced by the time we broke up,” Michelle giggled.

Kirley chuckled. “Certainly, especially since we took each other’s virginities within a year.”

Michelle nodded. After a few more minutes, it was time for their second set to start so Kirley had to go back. 

The dance ended at midnight. Michelle was exhausted so she began making her way back to her room.

“Chelly!”

She turned to see Kirley jogging towards her.

“What’s up?”

“I still owe you some lunch, how about tomorrow?”

“I’d like that.”

Kirley smiled. “So, around 12. Even though I know you’ll probably wake up late.”

“I will.”

“See you then.”

She said goodbye to him and walked back to her room with a Lumos lighting the way. She trudged to her room, quickly undressed, got into bed and immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary resembles Janet Montgomery   
> Andrew resembles Ross Lynch

The next morning, Michelle rolled out of bed around 9:30. She had a couple hours until she had to meet Kirley. She took a shower and changed into her Pride of Portree tee and some jeans. She continued drawing Sparky. Around 11:00am, she walked down the stairs to wait for Kirley.

Around 11:45, Kirley walked in.

“Over here!”

Kirley walked over and sat across from her. The server handed them menus and then they began looking for what to eat. They order their drinks a few minutes later. After their drinks were delivered it was time to order.

“I’ll have the Bangers and Mash,” Michelle told the server, handing the menu back to her.

“I’ll take the steak and kidney pie,” Kirley said, handing back the menu to her.

The server walked away.

“So, it’s been five years since we’ve seen each other,” Kirley said.

“It has been.”

Kirley took a sip of his Butterbeer. “So, you travelled for a couple years, didn’t you?”

“I did. I spent about a year in America more specifically in New Orleans living with my cousins. I learned a lot about the American Wizarding World.”

“That’s interesting. Do you like working at the Ministry?”

“I do. Ludo Bagman is a good boss. He’s like my big brother,” she said.

Kirley nodded. “How is your family?”

“Good. My parents are very happy. My sisters are now sixteen.”

Kirley nodded. “I remember them being so young.”

  
“I know it feels weird that they’ll be able to drive next year. I should’ve expected that Marissa would end up dating Merton. She was infatuated with you for a little bit when we dated.”

He laughed. “Speaking of sisters, I see you’re wearing the shirt that my sister gave you when we were dating.”

“How is your sister, by the way?”

“She’s doing well. She still plays Keeper for Pride of Portree.”

“Maybe I can catch a match next year,” she said thoughtfully.

Kirley asked. “So, have you had any other relationships?”

Michelle nodded in confirmation as the server set down their meals.  
  


“Yours looks good,” Kirley said looking at her plate.

“This is not the first time I've got this. It is delicious,” Michelle said, cutting up her sausages.

Kirley took a bite of his steak and kidney pie.

“How’s yours?” she asked.

“It’s good. Even though it’s not as good as my mum’s,” he said.

The duo continued eating and talking.

“So, back to my last question.”

“I had a few short flings.”

About 10 minutes late, Michelle was looking at the dessert menu. She was choosing between the treacle tart and the blackberry crumble.

“Anytime now, Chelly,” Kirley teased.

“I’ll have the treacle tart,” she ordered.

The server walked away. Michelle cast a Muffliato so she could tell him about Neville.

“What’s going on?” Kirley asked.

“You remember that my mum got pregnant while she was still in Hogwarts.”

Kirley nodded. “I remember. That’s why you were so vigilant on taking your contraceptive potion once we were sexually active.”

“Yeah, I was. It turns out I have a younger half brother.”

Kirley nodded. “Oh, was that the boy I saw you talking to at the Ball?”

“Yes, his name is Neville. He’s a fourth year Gryffindor.”

Kirley nodded again as Michelle’s treacle tart was delivered. She began eating as Kirley paid for the meal. After she finished her dessert, Kirley got up to leave.

“It was really nice seeing you, Chelly,” he said.

“Same here, Ki.”

Kirley pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way before walking out of ‘The Three Broomsticks’. She walked up to her room and threw herself on her bed. She began drawing Sparky since she had finished the sketch.

Around 6pm, she got hungry so she got up and walked down to grab some dinner. She finished eating and walked back up to her room. She was not only an amateur artist but she also liked to knit. She was taught by her friend Mary. So, she sat down and began knitting. She wasn’t as talented as Mary but she was decent.

She knitted until around 9, she had made progress on her project. She put down her knitting, changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed.

  
  


—

  
  


The next morning, Michelle woke up around 8:30. She got out of bed and she decided that she would visit Mary today. Though, that might be difficult since she hasn’t seen Mary since she was the maid of honor in her wedding in summer 1990. She changed into her clothes for the day. She walked down the stairs and ate some breakfast. After breakfast, she left towards Mary’s parents house since she figured that would be a good place to start.

“Michelle, is that you?” Mrs. Barnes asked.

“Yes, Charlene. It’s me,”she smiled.

“It’s so nice to see you, it’s been so long.”

Charlene invited her in and she saw Mr. Barnes sitting at the table reading ‘The Daily Prophet’.

“Nigel, dear, we have a visitor,” Charlene told her husband, grabbing the paper from his hands.

Nigel looked up at her and smiled at his daughter’s long time best friend. 

“Hello, Nigel,” she smiled.

The older man got up and gave her a hug.

“Here have some tea, dear,” Charlene said, handing her a cup of tea.

“Thanks, Charlene.”

“So, what brings you here?”

“I was thinking of visiting Mary but I don’t remember where she lives,” she told her best friend’s parents honestly.

Charlene wrote down her address and handed it to her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”

Michelle hugged both of her best friend’s parents before leaving. She apparated to the address and knocked tentatively. 

“Michelle?” Mary asked as she answered the door.

She looked up at her longtime best friend. The other woman had short ash brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes.

“I know we haven’t seen each since you and Andy got married. I’m sorry I haven’t been in contact in so long.”

Mary smiled. “It’s alright, Chelly. I understand.”

“I could’ve visited you sooner. I’ve been back in the UK for three years,” she said.

“Chelly, don’t worry,” she said, pulling her best friend into a hug.

Michelle hugged her best friend back although it was rather difficult since Mary was expecting.

“Come on in, Andy should be back around five,” she said escorting her best friend into her house.

“So, how far along are you in your pregnancy?” she asked.

Mary grinned. “Five months. I know it looks like I’m further along. I barely started to show earlier this week.”

“It does. I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Mary said. “I’m pregnant with twin girls.”

“Twins?”

“Yes, they should be due in April. I know Andy would get a kick out of our daughters being born on April 1st,” she told her as she made another cup of tea.

“I was knitting last night in my room at ‘The Three Broomsticks’. And thought I should visit.”

“Why were you staying in ‘The Three Broomsticks’?”

“I’m Ludo Bagman’s assistant. He’s one of the judges of the Triwizard Tournament.”

Mary nodded. “I’ve been reading about the Tournament.”

The two women continued talking. Around 5, Andy arrived home and kissed Mary’s cheek and rubbed her stomach lovingly. Andy Hughes had blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

“Michelle, is that you?” he asked his wife’s best friend.

“It’s nice to see you, Andy. I heard the news, congratulations.”

“Thanks,” he smiled as he began making dinner.

Mary said. “Andy, you cook all day. You don’t have to cook me and Michelle dinner.”

“It’s fine. You shouldn’t be on your feet.”

Mary shook her head lovingly. “I’m only five months along.”

Andy shook his head and continued making dinner.

“You know Kirley and his band performed at the Yule Ball two days ago,” Michelle said.

“Oh, that’s great. I’m glad you two stayed friends after that break up.”

“Me too. Do you remember Bill Weasley?”

“He was one of my dorm mates,” Andy said.

Michelle said. “I nearly forgot you were a Gryffindor, Andy. You hung out with us so much that you became an honorary Hufflepuff.”

“So, what about Bill Weasley?” Mary asked impatiently.

“His brother Charlie works with dragons now. He delivered the dragons for the first task.”

“And?” Mary nudged her best friend.

“What were you expecting me to say?”

Mary smirked. “I remember you fancied him in the second term of our fifth year.”

“I did. He sure has filled out. He’s so fit,” she said.

Mary chuckled. “Be careful, Chelly. You’re drooling.”

“His personality is just as attractive.”

Andy served dinner and the reunited trio ate.

“I should get going,” Michelle said.

“It was fun catching up. Will you be the godmother of one of my daughters?” Mary asked.

“I’d be honored, Mary.”

The two friends shared a hug and Michelle left.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early January when she finished the drawing of Sparky so she decided to send the drawing to Charlie.

_2/1/95_

_Dear Charlie,_

_How are you? I’m fine. Here’s the drawing of Sparky that you wanted. I’m sorry it took me so long to get back to you._

_Your friend,_

_Michelle_

She walked to the post office and sent the letter. She really hoped Charlie liked the drawing. She walked back to ‘The Three Broomsticks.’

—

Meanwhile, a few days later in Romania Charlie woke up to an owl tapping on his cabin window. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, walked to the window, opened it, let the owl in and untied the message.

“Who’s the letter from?” his roommate asked.

“Michelle.”

His roommate Greg nodded. “The same Michelle that you can’t stop talking about?”

Charlie blushed crimson. “Yes, she’s an amateur artist. She was drawing Sparky when we met.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

Charlie looked at the drawing. “It looks amazing, doesn’t it?”

“It does. Though, you would probably think anything she did was amazing,” he teased elbowing Charlie in the side.

Charlie put down the drawing and went to go take a shower. After his shower, he changed into his robes, stuffed the drawing in his pocket and walked out of his cabin to grab some breakfast. He filled his plate with food and sat down.

“Morning Weasley!”

He looked up to see his fellow Dragon Keeper, John Ross. He was the same age as Bill and happily married to his Hogwarts sweetheart with a toddler daughter and another daughter on the way. He had bushy brunette hair and gray eyes.

“Hey Ross.”

He sat down next to him. The next one to join was one of the few women on the reserve Natalie Mason, who was a year younger than him. Lastly was Michael Ashe who was a year older than John and a former Ravenclaw.

“So, what’s in your pocket?” John asked Charlie.

“It’s a drawing of Sparky someone drew for me,” Charlie explained, taking out the drawing.

“Show it to us.”

Charlie handed it to John and he passed it around.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Charlie asked.

John elbowed Charlie in the side. “I think our little Charlie has a crush.”

“Her name is Michelle, she was in my brother Bill’s year but a Hufflepuff,” Charlie told his co-workers trying to stifle a blush but failing. Her cursed his freckle covered face.

“How did you two meet?”

“We met during the tournament, she was Ludo Bagman’s assistant but we met when I saw her sketching Sparky,” Charlie recalled.

“How long has she been drawing, she’s pretty good.”

“I think she mentioned that she’s been drawing since her last year of Hogwarts. Now she uses it as a stress relief from working with Ludo Bagman,” Charlie explained further.

_The group nodded. Charlie finished his breakfast and walked off to work with the dragon._

_On one of his breaks, he decided to write Michelle back._

_5/1/95_

_Dear Michelle,_

_I hope you had a great New Year. I’m good. This drawing is amazing. Nobody I know besides you can draw like this. How were your holidays? You were at Hogwarts for Christmas. My sister Ginny mentioned that you talked to her and her date Neville at the Yule Ball. She said you were wearing a brooch of a Swedish Short-Snout. Did you have a good time?_

_Your friend,_

_Charlie._

_He checked the letter to see if it didn’t sound stupid. He decided it didn’t. He sent the letter._

_—_

_Meanwhile, Michelle received the letter from Charlie a few days later._

_8/1/95_

_Dear Charlie,_

_Thanks Charlie. Yeah, I did meet your sister and her date at the Yule Ball. A very nervous Beauxbatons boy asked me to dance. It was cute. I caught up with my old friend Kirley Duke, who is the lead guitarist of ‘The Weird Sisters’._

_Yeah, I was wearing a brooch of a Swedish Short-Snout. I got it from my birthday from my dad two years ago._

_The decorations were beautiful at the ball. Though, they weren’t as beautiful as the Celestial Ball in my sixth year which I guess would’ve been your fourth year._

_Your friend,_

_Michelle._

_—  
  
_

_11/1/95_

_Dear Michelle,_

_Oh, my sister Ginny and best friend Tonks are huge fans of the Weird Sisters so I’m familiar with them. I remember the Celestial Ball, my friend Penny helped with the decorations. So, tell me about yourself other than the obvious things I already know._

_Your friend,_

_Charlie._

_14/1/95_

Dear Charlie,

I’m the oldest of three. My twin sisters are sixteen so I think they would be in the same year as your twin brothers. Their names are Marissa and Madeline. Marissa looks more like my dad with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She plays the viola. I feel like she would be a Ravenclaw if she wasn’t a squib.

Her twin Madeline or Maddie has my hair color colored though it’s shorter. She plays football and rugby. She would probably play Quidditch if she wasn’t a squib and I feel like she would be a Gryffindor.

My mum works in the muggle world in a bookstore. My dad works at the Ministry as a Hit-Wizard.

Your friend,

Michelle

  
_17/1/95_

_Dear Michelle_

_Sorry, I’ve been pretty busy with the dragons. My dad works at the Ministry too. My mum is a stay at home mum. I think your sisters would get along well with Fred and George. Especially Madeline._

_There’s sure a lot of ‘M’ names in your family. What are your parents' names Marlene and Martin? We’ve been exchanging letters for over a month now._

_Your friend,_

_Charlie_

_20/1/95_

_Dear Charlie,_

_By the way, you can call me Chelly if you want. I know we’ve been writing to each other for a while now. It’s been fun.  
_

_No smart arse, my parents' names don’t also start with ‘M’. My mum’s name is Barbara and my dad’s name is Graham. Though, my mum’s maiden name was Martin._

_It’s been keeping me occupied since I’m bored since the second task is about a month away. I’m excited to see what it is._

_Your friend,_

_Michelle_


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the day of the Second Task, she walked out to the Black Lake with Ludo. She knew that Percy was deputizing for an ill Mr. Crouch. So, she was sitting down in her seat. All four of the champions assembled at the shore of the lake and were told that they had one hour to retrieve that which had been stolen from them from the merpeople's village, and return. The Champions entered the water. 

Michelle thought hard about what would be the person she’d sorely miss. She figured out it would probably be her mum or her sisters. Though, she wasn’t sure if her sisters were able to come to Hogwarts for the tournament since they were squibs. So, it would be her mum.

Around 59 minutes later, the Hufflepuff champion Cedric appeared with an Asian girl. Not even a half second later, Viktor Krum appeared with a bushy haired brunette. Fleur appeared next but without her hostage. A few seconds later, Harry appeared with Ron and a little blonde girl.

The spectators cheered. She looked over to see an intense discussion going on between Percy, Dumbledore and Ludo. After the discussion, she saw Percy excuse himself and rush down to his brother. Dumbledore announced that Harry received second place for saving Ron and Fleur’s sister. After the task was over, the spectators spread out over the grounds. 

Michelle decided to walk around the grounds for a bit. She tightened the worn Hufflepuff scarf around her neck. She wished she thought ahead and brought some parchment and a pencil to write Charlie.

“Oh, hey Michelle!”

She turned to see Neville walking towards her.

“Hey Neville,” she greeted her brother.

The siblings walked around the grounds for a bit before going their separate ways. She walked back to her room and threw herself on her bed and began writing to Charlie.

  
  


_ 24/2/95 _

  
  


_ Dear Charlie, _

_ The second task just finished. They had to save the person they’d sorely miss and Harry had to save your brother Ron. He also saved Fleur’s little sister. It was boring to watch an empty lake for nearly an hour. Who would be the person you’d sorely miss if you were in the Tournament? I think mine would be my mum or if it’s possible it would be my sisters. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle _

_ — _

Meanwhile, a few days later Charlie was agonising over that question. His first instinct was to reply ‘you’d be the thing I’d sorely miss’ but kept crumbling up the letter and rewriting it.

“What’s your problem, Weasley?” John asked, noticing all the crumbled up parchment on the floor of the cafeteria.

“I’m trying to write a letter to Michelle,” he groaned.

John stifled a smirk. “It’s been so easy for you to write to her for the last month.”

“Therein lies the problem, Ross. I’ve known her for three months but I’m already developing feelings for her. It’s too soon to tell her. She probably just thinks of me as a friend,” he ranted nervously as he paced the floor.

“You never know until you put yourself out there, Weasley.”

“It’s too soon.”

John shrugged. “What brought this topic up?”

“My youngest brother’s best friend is in the Triwizard Tournament. The second task of the Tournament was to save the person you’d sorely miss. I want to say ‘you’d be the thing I’d sorely miss.’

“Whatever you decide, Weasley.”

Charlie thought for a moment. He decided he would slightly fib to her about the person he’d sorely miss.

  
  


_ 28/2/95 _

  
  


_ Dear Michelle, _

_ I bet it was boring to watch an empty lake for an hour. As for the person I’d sorely miss, it would probably be Bill. I’ve told you we’re pretty close. If not Bill, possibly Ginny. Though, that might be a stretch since she’s always adored Bill. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie _

He read the letter and was finally happy with it so he decided to send it.

  
  


—

_ 4/3/95 _

  
  


_ Dear Charlie, _

_ It was insanely boring. Fleur didn’t finish since she couldn’t get past the Grindylows. I hate Grindylows but I like mermaids. I’m going to guess that your best subject was Care of Magical Creatures? _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Michelle _

_ — _

_ 7/3/95 _

  
  


_ Dear Michelle, _

_ Yeah, my best subject was Care of Magical Creatures. I was pretty decent at Charms and Defense. I took Muggle Studies since my dad is obsessed with muggles. He’s the Head of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.  _

_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie  _

  
  


_ — _

_ 11/3/95 _

  
  


_ Dear Charlie, _

_ Charms was my favorite subject. I was pretty decent at Herbology and Astronomy. I hated Potions since I was terrified of Snape. Transfiguration was difficult but I enjoyed it. History was boring. Binns called me Tanner. If that was my name I would share a name with a character from a muggle tv show that my sisters watch called ‘Full House’. What did Binns call you? _

_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle _

—

_ 17/3/95 _

  
  


_ Dear Michelle, _

_ Herbology was one of my worst subjects. I was decent at Potions too. Transfiguration was difficult too but I was decent at it. I also liked Astronomy. History was terribly boring. Binns called me Wesley. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie  _

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The next two and a half weeks have been busy for Michelle. She’s been on alert night and day since Mary could go into labor any day now. She was over Mary’s house helping set up the nursery. Mary had gotten tired so she took a break.

“Merlin, I’m tired,” she said rubbing her stomach.

“I know.”

“As tired as I am, I really love being pregnant,” she winced.

Michelle asked. “You okay?”

“Yes, just Braxton Hicks contractions.”

Michelle nodded.

“So, are you still exchanging letters with Charlie?”

Michelle smiled. “I have but I haven’t written him back since I’ve been busy with you and preparing for the birth of my goddaughter.”

“You totally fancy him!” Mary accused with a knowing smile.

Michelle blushed. “Not telling.”

“What’s Michelle not telling you?” Andy asked, walking in the room.

“She’s convinced that I fancy Charlie.”

Andy smirked. “Stop lying to us, you fancy the trousers off him.”

“More like you rather see him with no trousers,” Mary laughed.

Michelle sighed sitting on the bed next to Mary. “It’s much too soon. We’ve only been exchanging letters since January.”

“Sometimes love happens quickly,” Andy smiled at Mary.

Mary smiled back at her husband. “I remember the minute I saw you I was immediately smitten.”

“It took me a few months to realize that I fancied you.”

Michelle smiled at her best friend and her husband. The trio ate some dinner and Michelle said goodbye to her best friend and her husband.

—

It was now early morning on April 4th, Michelle was sleeping when she saw a meerkat shaped patronus glide in. It spoke in a hurried version of Andy’s usually clear Welsh accent.

“Mary is in labor.”

Her green eyes shot open and she quickly got out of bed stumbling on the way. She cast a silent Lumos and the room lit up as she got dressed.

“Thank Merlin, I’m a witch,” she said pulling on her jeans.

She finished getting dressed and walked out of ‘The Three Broomsticks’ where she hailed the Knight Bus. It screeched to a halt in front of her and she climbed on board. It wasn’t her favorite mode of transportation but it will do. She told Stan, the conductor, to take her to St. Mungo’s. She jostled around for a few minutes until the bus screeched to a halt in front of St. Mungo’s . She stumbled off the bus and rushed into the waiting room. She saw Mary’s parents and Andy’s parents.

“Oh, Michelle. It’s nice to see you again,” Charlene greeted her daughter’s best friend.

“Hi Charlene. Are you excited to be a grandma?” she asked.

The older woman nodded and Michelle greeted Nigel and sat down. About an hour later, Andy walked out of the delivery room.

“Are our granddaughters here yet?” Nigel asked.

“Not yet,” Andy told his father-in-law sitting down.

“Labor can go on for hours, especially with twins,” Mrs. Hughes assured her son.

“I know, mum. She’s only been in labor three hours since she started having contractions around two,” Andy said.

About 20 minutes later, Andy walked back to the delivery room. To kill time, Michelle got out a piece of parchment and a quill so she could finally write Charlie back.

_4/4/95_

_Dear Charlie,_

_Sorry, it took me so long to reply. I’ve been busy with my best friend Mary and her husband Andrew. Right now, I’m sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungo’s waiting for Mary to give birth to twin girls. I’m going to be the godmother to one of her daughters._

_Your friend,_

_Michelle_

She finished the letter. She thought for a moment before getting up.

“Anyone want some tea or something while we wait?” Nigel asked, also standing up.

“I’ll take some,” Mr. Hughes said.

Nigel took the rest of their orders and left with Michelle.

“So, who is that letter to?”

Michelle blushed and admitted easily. “His name is Charlie Weasley.”

“Weasley? That name sounds familiar, I think his father may have been a year or two below me.

They reached the tea shop and they ordered the drinks. Michelle decided to go visit her biological dad and her stepmum in the Janus Thickey Ward since she hadn’t visited them in ages. She excused herself from waiting then went up to the ward. After getting some clearance from the healers, she was led to her dad’s room.

“Hey dad.”

Despite going by Graham’s last name since she was three. She was still rather close to her biological dad until he was tortured into insanity at least.

Frank looked up at her as she sat down.

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited lately, I’ve been busy but that’s no excuse. My best friend Mary is giving birth to twins as I speak. I’m going to be the godmother of one of her daughters. I’ve been exchanging letters with Charlie Weasley since January.”

Frank stared blankly at her before she continued. “I really fancy Charlie. I haven’t been in a long relationship since Hogwarts.”

She stayed for a few more minutes before leaving. She walked back to the Maternity Ward. Around 2pm, Andy walked out of the delivery room grinning.

“I take it our granddaughters are here?” Charlene asked her son-in-law.

“Yes, I’m officially a father of twin girls,” Andy replied, his grin growing even wider.

“Can I meet my goddaughter?” Michelle asked after a few minutes.

Andy nodded and began leading his family to the recovery room.

“Hey sweetie,” Charlene greeted her daughter.

“Hey mum,” she greeted sleepily.

Andy led his family towards his twins.

“This is your goddaughter, Michelle. Her name is Helen Michelle,” Andy said, handing her the blonde baby nearest to her.

“She has Mary’s eyes,” Michelle noticed.

“I know.”

She stayed with her best friend and her new family for a bit. Nigel took a few pictures of Michelle holding Helen. She asked for him a copy of one of them so she could send it to Charlie.

Around five, she left St. Mungo’s and took the Knight Bus back to Hogsmeade before going back to ‘The Three Broomsticks’ she stopped by the post office to send the letter to Charlie. She walked back to ‘The Three Broomsticks’ she threw herself on her bed and immediately fell asleep. She slept for over twelve hours.

—

A few days later, Charlie received the letter and picture. He couldn’t help but smile at the photo of Michelle holding her goddaughter. She looked so pretty, her green eyes sparkling in happiness.

“What are you smiling at, Weasley?” John asked.

Natalie peeked over his shoulder. “Is that Michelle?”

“Yes, that’s Michelle.”

“She’s really pretty. That’s not her daughter is it?”

“No, that’s her goddaughter,” Charlie clarified.

Natalie nodded. Charlie passed the photo around to John and Michael.

“She is really pretty,” Michael complimented handing Charlie back the picture.

John teased. “You’re probably going to sleep with it under your pillow.”

“I wasn’t planning on it but great idea,” Charlie laughed.

John laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Slur warning

_ 7/4/95 _

_ Dear Michelle, _

_ Thanks for the picture. You look so happy and pretty holding your goddaughter. What’s her name? It’s okay that it took you so long to write me back. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie _

_ — _

Michelle received the letter and she blushed when he called her pretty.

_ 11/4/95 _

_ Dear Charlie, _

_ You’re welcome for the picture. Her name is Helen Michelle. She’s the older twin by four minutes. Can you speak Romanian? _

_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle  _

_ — _

14/4/95

  
  


_ Dear Michelle, _

_ I can speak Romanian. Do you speak any different languages? Do you like Quidditch? _

_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie _

  
  


_ 21/4/95 _

  
  


_ Dear Charlie, _

_ I can speak a little bit of Louisiana Creole. I lived in New Orleans for a year starting in February 1990. I lived with my cousins Jill and Jeff since Jill worked as an Oblivator. I celebrated Mardi Gras when I first got there. Mardi Gras is a celebration in New Orleans before the muggle holiday Ash Wednesday. We eat a lot of food. _

_ As for Quidditch, I’m fond of it. I like Pride of Portree. The fact that I like Pride of Portree causes a lot of drama in my house since my dad supports the Cannons. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle _

  
  
  


_ 24/4/95 _

_ Dear Michelle, _

_ That’s cool that you travelled to America. I only travelled here once I finished Hogwarts. _

_ My favorite team is also the Cannons. I could’ve played Quidditch for England but I chose to work with dragons. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie _

  
  


_ 27/4/95 _

_ Dear Charlie, _

_ That’s cool. What got you into dragons? _

_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle _

  
  


_ 30/4/95 _

_ Dear Michelle, _

_ My Uncle Gideon would tell me stories about dragons. After that I became obsessed. Sadly, my uncles were murdered when I was young. It devastated my mum to the core. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie  _

_ 3/5/95 _

_ Dear Charlie, _

_ Oh, I’m so sorry. My maternal grandfather died of cancer when I was five. My mum was super close to her dad. He’s the one who supported her when she found out she was pregnant with me as a seventh year. My maternal gran eventually came around, though. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle _

  
  


_ 6/5/95 _

  
  


_ Dear Michelle, _

_ I’m sorry to hear that. Does that mean your mum is a muggle born, I don’t know a lot of witches or wizards who die of cancer. _

  
  


_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie  _

_ 9/5/95 _

_ Yes, she is. Is that a problem? _

_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle _

_ 12/5/95 _

_ Dear Michelle, _

_ It’s perfectly fine. My family are blood traitors. Though, my mum does have a squib cousin that she doesn’t talk about much. Not because he’s a squib. I’ve only met him once I think. _

_ Do you have a middle name? _

_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie  _

_ 15/5/95 _

_ Dear Charlie, _

_ That’s a relief. My middle name is Martin, which is my mum’s maiden name. What’s your middle name? What’s your favourite color? Tell me about the reserve. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle  _

  
  


_ 18/5/95 _

_ Dear Michelle, _

_ My middle name is Septimus which is my paternal grandfather’s name. As cliche as it is, my favourite color is scarlet.  _

_ The reserve is gorgeous. There’s maybe around ten of us. But I’m really close to three of them.  _

_ John Ross, is a year older than you. He was a Hufflepuff. He’s happily married to his Hogwarts sweetheart with a toddler daughter and another one on the way. _

_ Michael Ashe, is a year older than John. He was a Ravenclaw. _

_ Last but certainly not least, there’s Natalie Mason, who is a year younger than me. She was a Gryffindor like me. _

_ When is your birthday? _

  
  
  


_ Your friend, _

_ Charlie  _

_ 22/5/95 _

_ Dear Charlie, _

_ Typical Gryffindor answer. My favourite color is also red. I bet scarlet clashes with your red hair though. _

_ My birthday is August 7th, how about yours? _

  
  


_ Your friend, _

_ Michelle _

  
  
  


_ 25/5/95 _

_ Dear Michelle, _

_ My birthday is December 12th. It does clash with my red hair. But I think I looked great in my Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Charlie _

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

  
  


It was now the morning of the Third Task. Michelle woke up. She began getting dressed once she finished she walked downstairs to get some breakfast before the Third Task started. She was handed a letter. It was from Kirley.

_ 24/6/95 _

_ Dear Chelly, _

_ I mentioned that Donaghan is getting married in September. Would you like to go with me to the wedding? _

_ Ki _

She finished reading the letter as her breakfast was delivered.

“You’re quite popular with the boys.”

“Kirley is like my brother but Charlie is a totally different story,” she sighed longingly.

Rosmerta nodded and patted her shoulder before walking away. Michelle finished the rest of her breakfast. She quickly went back upstairs and changed into her clothes. Ludo arrived to escort her to Hogwarts for the last time. They walked to the Quidditch Pitch. She sat in her seat.

Once the champions arrived she saw Charlie’s older brother Bill and he was flirting shamelessly with Fleur. He finished flirting with Fleur and began walking towards his seat until he noticed her.

“Sup, Turner,” he greeted grinning madly at her.

“Hey Weasley,” she greeted.

“So, you work at the Ministry now?” he asked.

“I do.”

“You know Charlie talks about you in his letters all the time,” he mentioned.

She blushed. “He does?”

“Yes, and he fancies you something fierce.”

Before she could respond the task was starting. He said goodbye to her and walked to his seat. This task was also boring since they were just staring at a maze. She decided to start writing her reply to Kirley.

_ 24/6/95 _

_ Dear Ki, _

_ Yeah, you mentioned that Donaghan was getting married. I’m not sure. Can I get back to you on that?  _

_ Do you remember Bill Weasley? I ran into his younger brother, Charlie before the first task and we watched the first task together. He’s so handsome. He works with dragons. I fancy him and he fancies me. _

  
  


_ Chelly _

She finished the letter and continued watching the Third Task. It was dusk, when Harry appeared and the fanfare started to swell but suddenly it died down when the crowd noticed that Harry had brought back Cedric’s dead body.

“That’s my boy!” Amos Diggory yelled, running down to his only son’s body and cradling it.

Michelle’s heart broke. Once Harry had been announced the winner, That was just the start of the chaos, Karkaroff suddenly disappeared and Ludo rushed over to her.

“You’re in charge now, Miss Turner. I must go on the run.”

She didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t qualified to be the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She’s only been working at the Ministry for three years. Ludo disappeared. She walked out of the Quidditch Pitch. She walked back to her room. She couldn’t imagine what it's like to lose a child.

—

It was two mornings later, she woke up thinking two nights ago was all a dream but it wasn’t. She got out of bed and began getting dressed. She levitated the rest of her clothes to her suitcase and closed it. She went down for some breakfast before leaving. She also decided to send the letter she wrote to Kirley before apparating away to her house.

“Hello dear,” Barbara greeted.

“Hey mum.”

Barbara turned towards her daughter. “How was the third task?”

She began telling her mum about the last task of the Tournament. Barbara began sobbing at the end.

“What’s wrong, love?” Graham asked his wife, coming over to comfort her.

“Cedric Diggory is dead. Voldemort murdered him,” Michelle explained to her dad openly using his name.

He shuddered slightly at the name. “How do we know he was murdered by Voldemort?”

“Harry Potter came back with his dead body during the last task.”

Graham nodded. “Fourteen year olds can be tricky to believe. Cedric could’ve died during the task.”

“I know. Harry seems trustworthy though.”

After the talk, Michelle walked up to her childhood room. She had posters of the muggle band New Kids on the Block and the muggle singer Tommy Page. She unpacked her suitcase by hand. She sat on her bed and laid down. She vaguely remembers her biological dad being in a secret organization when she was young. She vaguely remembers the meetings and playing with some of the women there.

But on the other hand, this is one of the reasons her biological dad was targeted by Death Eaters. Along with the fact that he was a well known auror. 

Today was her twin sister’s seventeenth birthday. She couldn’t believe that they were seventeen. They were having a party today with both sides of the family once they came home from school. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Come in!”

“Misha!”

She turned to greet her step cousins Jeffrey and Jill, they were three years older than her but they were insanely close being on the younger side of the spectrum of the cousins. They were twins, since twins tended to run on her stepdad’s side of the family. Jill had blonde hair and grey eyes while her younger brother had jet black hair and blue eyes.

She dropped her book and hugged each of them. Jill was a couple inches shorter than her at 5’1 while her brother was nearly 6’2 and lanky. They were the ones she traveled with for those two years. Jill had worked in New Orleans for a few years as an Oblivator.

“I came out to my parents a few days ago,” Jeffrey told his cousin.

Michelle asked. “Oh, you did?”

“I did. I’m thankful that I don’t live at home anymore. I think mum would’ve kicked me out if I did,” he said.

Michelle nodded. She wasn’t surprised. She was never too fond of her step Aunt Angela but she adored her step uncle Roy.

“So, have you drawn anything special lately?” Jeffery asked.

“I drew a Swedish-Short Snout for a friend,” she replied stifling a blush.

“Who was this friend?” Jill prodded.

“Charlie Weasley.”

Jeffery asked. “Wasn’t his older brother in your year?”

“Yes, he was.”

“It’s a shame that Bill was so much younger than me, I would’ve gladly dated him,” Jeffery sighed.

“You wouldn’t have stood a chance, Jeff. He’s 100% straight. I saw him flirting with the Beauxbatons champion.”

“All the hot guys are either straight or too young for me,” Jeffery sighed again, throwing himself on his cousin’s bed.

Before their conversation could continue they heard an escalating argument between their mums. This was a normal occurrence but it was Marissa and Madeline’s birthday. Their dads were trying to mediate but were failing.

“I never saw what Graham saw in you! Even when you two were just best friends!”

Michelle had forgotten that her mum and stepdad were best friends at Hogwarts. 

“You forced Graham to help raise your illegitimate child! That the biological father never wanted!”

“For your information, Angela, my biological father would’ve been there for me a lot more if he wasn’t bloody tortured into insanity when I was ten and doesn’t remember me!” Michelle shouted walking down the stairs.

“Weren’t you taught to respect your elders, you don’t have the right to talk to me like that!” she screamed advancing towards Michelle.

The twins immediately stood in front of their cousin protectively, with their wands out.

“Don’t you even think about it, mum!” Jeffrey threatened his blue eyes glinting dangerously in the light of the room.

“Don’t you start on me, you poof!”

Roy stepped in. “That’s enough, Angela. You will not insult my family anymore.”

“Barbie never forced me to help raise Michelle, I gladly helped. She’s had me wrapped around her finger from the minute I held her,” Graham smiled at his stepdaughter lovingly.

Michelle smiled at her stepdad and resisted the urge to run and hug him.

“That’s why I favor all my  _ biological _ nieces, even Marissa and Madeline. Despite them being squibs,” Angela said haughtily.

Graham looked at his youngest older brother. “If you feel the same way Roy, then you two will no longer be welcome.”

“No, I don’t feel the same way as my wife. I love all my nieces and son.”

“What does Jeffrey have to do with anything?” Graham asked confused.

“I came out as gay a couple days ago, Uncle Graham,” Jeffrey explained nervously.

“That’s alright, Jeff. We accept you,” Graham smiled at his nephew.

Angela stormed towards the floo and left. 

Roy sighed and turned to Marissa and Madeline. “I’m really sorry you had to witness that on your seventeenth birthday.”

“It’s alright, uncle Roy,” Marissa smiled at her uncle.

The party continued.

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

It was now the morning of the Third Task. Michelle woke up. She began getting dressed once she finished she walked downstairs to get some breakfast before the Third Task started. She was handed a letter. It was from Kirley.

_ 24/6/95 _

_ Dear Chelly, _

_ I mentioned that Donaghan is getting married in September. Would you like to go with me to the wedding? _

_ Ki _

She finished reading the letter as her breakfast was delivered.

“You’re quite popular with the boys.”

“Kirley is like my brother but Charlie is a totally different story,” she sighed longingly.

Rosmerta nodded and patted her shoulder before walking away. Michelle finished the rest of her breakfast. She quickly went back upstairs and changed into her clothes. Ludo arrived to escort her to Hogwarts for the last time. They walked to the Quidditch Pitch. She sat in her seat.

Once the champions arrived she saw Charlie’s older brother Bill and he was flirting shamelessly with Fleur. He finished flirting with Fleur and began walking towards his seat until he noticed her.

“Sup, Turner,” he greeted grinning madly at her.

“Hey Weasley,” she greeted.

“So, you work at the Ministry now?” he asked.

“I do.”

“You know Charlie talks about you in his letters all the time,” he mentioned.

She blushed. “He does?”

“Yes, and he fancies you something fierce.”

Before she could respond the task was starting. He said goodbye to her and walked to his seat. This task was also boring since they were just staring at a maze. She decided to start writing her reply to Kirley.

_ 24/6/95 _

_ Dear Ki, _

_ Yeah, you mentioned that Donaghan was getting married. I’m not sure. Can I get back to you on that?  _

_ Do you remember Bill Weasley? I ran into his younger brother, Charlie before the first task and we watched the first task together. He’s so handsome. He works with dragons. I fancy him and he fancies me. _

  
  


_ Chelly _

She finished the letter and continued watching the Third Task. It was dusk, when Harry appeared and the fanfare started to swell but suddenly it died down when the crowd noticed that Harry had brought back Cedric’s dead body.

“That’s my boy!” Amos Diggory yelled, running down to his only son’s body and cradling it.

Michelle’s heart broke. Once Harry had been announced the winner, That was just the start of the chaos, Karkaroff suddenly disappeared and Ludo rushed over to her.

“You’re in charge now, Miss Turner. I must go on the run.”

She didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t qualified to be the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She’s only been working at the Ministry for three years. Ludo disappeared. She walked out of the Quidditch Pitch. She walked back to her room. She couldn’t imagine what it's like to lose a child.

—

It was two mornings later, she woke up thinking two nights ago was all a dream but it wasn’t. She got out of bed and began getting dressed. She levitated the rest of her clothes to her suitcase and closed it. She went down for some breakfast before leaving. She also decided to send the letter she wrote to Kirley before apparating away to her house.

“Hello dear,” Barbara greeted.

“Hey mum.”

Barbara turned towards her daughter. “How was the third task?”

She began telling her mum about the last task of the Tournament. Barbara began sobbing at the end.

“What’s wrong, love?” Graham asked his wife, coming over to comfort her.

“Cedric Diggory is dead. Voldemort murdered him,” Michelle explained to her dad openly using his name.

He shuddered slightly at the name. “How do we know he was murdered by Voldemort?”

“Harry Potter came back with his dead body during the last task.”

Graham nodded. “Fourteen year olds can be tricky to believe. Cedric could’ve died during the task.”

“I know. Harry seems trustworthy though.”

After the talk, Michelle walked up to her childhood room. She had posters of the muggle band New Kids on the Block and the muggle singer Tommy Page. She unpacked her suitcase by hand. She sat on her bed and laid down. She vaguely remembers her biological dad being in a secret organization when she was young. She vaguely remembers the meetings and playing with some of the women there.

But on the other hand, this is one of the reasons her biological dad was targeted by Death Eaters. Along with the fact that he was a well known auror. 

Today was her twin sister’s seventeenth birthday. She couldn’t believe that they were seventeen. They were having a party today with both sides of the family once they came home from school. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Come in!”

“Misha!”

She turned to greet her step cousins Jeffrey and Jill, they were three years older than her but they were insanely close being on the younger side of the spectrum of the cousins. They were twins, since twins tended to run on her stepdad’s side of the family. Jill had blonde hair and grey eyes while her younger brother had jet black hair and blue eyes.

She dropped her book and hugged each of them. Jill was a couple inches shorter than her at 5’1 while her brother was nearly 6’2 and lanky. They were the ones she traveled with for those two years. Jill had worked in New Orleans for a few years as an Oblivator.

“I came out to my parents a few days ago,” Jeffrey told his cousin.

Michelle asked. “Oh, you did?”

“I did. I’m thankful that I don’t live at home anymore. I think mum would’ve kicked me out if I did,” he said.

Michelle nodded. She wasn’t surprised. She was never too fond of her step Aunt Angela but she adored her step uncle Roy.

“So, have you drawn anything special lately?” Jeffery asked.

“I drew a Swedish-Short Snout for a friend,” she replied stifling a blush.

“Who was this friend?” Jill prodded.

“Charlie Weasley.”

Jeffery asked. “Wasn’t his older brother in your year?”

“Yes, he was.”

“It’s a shame that Bill was so much younger than me, I would’ve gladly dated him,” Jeffery sighed.

“You wouldn’t have stood a chance, Jeff. He’s 100% straight. I saw him flirting with the Beauxbatons champion.”

“All the hot guys are either straight or too young for me,” Jeffery sighed again, throwing himself on his cousin’s bed.

Before their conversation could continue they heard an escalating argument between their mums. This was a normal occurrence but it was Marissa and Madeline’s birthday. Their dads were trying to mediate but were failing.

“I never saw what Graham saw in you! Even when you two were just best friends!”

Michelle had forgotten that her mum and stepdad were best friends at Hogwarts. 

“You forced Graham to help raise your illegitimate child! That the biological father never wanted!”

“For your information, Angela, my biological father would’ve been there for me a lot more if he wasn’t bloody tortured into insanity when I was ten and doesn’t remember me!” Michelle shouted walking down the stairs.

“Weren’t you taught to respect your elders, you don’t have the right to talk to me like that!” she screamed advancing towards Michelle.

The twins immediately stood in front of their cousin protectively, with their wands out.

“Don’t you even think about it, mum!” Jeffrey threatened his blue eyes glinting dangerously in the light of the room.

“Don’t you start on me, you poof!”

Roy stepped in. “That’s enough, Angela. You will not insult my family anymore.”

“Barbie never forced me to help raise Michelle, I gladly helped. She’s had me wrapped around her finger from the minute I held her,” Graham smiled at his stepdaughter lovingly.

Michelle smiled at her stepdad and resisted the urge to run and hug him.

“That’s why I favor all my  _ biological _ nieces, even Marissa and Madeline. Despite them being squibs,” Angela said haughtily.

Graham looked at his youngest older brother. “If you feel the same way Roy, then you two will no longer be welcome.”

“No, I don’t feel the same way as my wife. I love all my nieces and son.”

“What does Jeffrey have to do with anything?” Graham asked confused.

“I came out as gay a couple days ago, Uncle Graham,” Jeffrey explained nervously.

“That’s alright, Jeff. We accept you,” Graham smiled at his nephew.

Angela stormed towards the floo and left. 

Roy sighed and turned to Marissa and Madeline. “I’m really sorry you had to witness that on your seventeenth birthday.”

“It’s alright, uncle Roy,” Marissa smiled at her uncle.

The party continued.

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

It was now time for the wedding. Merton and Kirley were picking Marissa and Michelle up. She was glad she didn’t have the pressure of looking pretty for Kirley unlike Marissa was running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

“Girls, Kirley and Merton are here!” Barbara informed her daughters.

“Okay mum!” Michelle yelled.

Marissa asked. “How do I look, Chelly?”

She looked at her sister who was wearing a baby blue dress while Michelle was wearing a teal dress.

“Chelly?”

“You look beautiful, Rissa. Merton won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.”

The younger girl nodded as there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!”

Kirley walked in with Merton following him shyly.

“Hey girls!” Kirley greeted.

Merton looked at Marissa. “You look beautiful, Mari.”

“You really think so?” Marissa asked insecurely.

Merton smiled.

“You look nice, Chelly.”

“Thanks, can I ask you to take a picture of me?” she asked.

Kirley nodded. Michelle summoned the camera and handed it to Kirley. He snapped the picture.

“I’m going to guess that flirty photo is for Charlie?”

“It is.”

Kirley nodded. They walked out of her room and met up with Merton and Marissa before saying goodbye to Barbara and Graham. They apparated to the wedding venue. They sat on the groom’s side of the aisle.

“It’s a beautiful wedding,” Michelle sighed.

“It is,” Marissa agreed with her sister.

The wedding march began. Donaghan’s older brother Dermot walked down the aisle with Tracy’s sister. Donaghan walked down the aisle after the next set of groomsmen and bridesmaid. Michelle teared up as they said their vows both muggle and magical since Donaghan was a muggle born.

It was now the reception, they were sitting down to eat their dinner. She was thankfully sitting next to Kirley, so she wasn’t as anxious anymore. They sat down. Kirley slung a friendly arm around her before sitting down. They began eating, chatting and laughing. 

After the meal, Michelle walked over to congratulate the bride and groom.

“Congratulations you two,” she said to the younger man and his new wife.

“Thanks, Michelle,” Donaghan grinned at her happily. 

She smiled back as Kirley walked over to them.

“Would you like to dance?” Kirley asked Michelle.

“I would.”

Kirley led her to the dance floor and they began dancing. 

“I see you’ve improved on your dancing,” Michelle teased.

“Hey, I’m a musician not a dancer,” Kirley laughed.

The fast song soon faded into a slow song and that was the end of their dance. But Michelle saw her sister dancing with Merton nearby. The rest of the wedding Kirley shielded Michelle from the press as best he could.

It was now later that night, Merton and Kirley escorted the sisters home. Merton kissed Marissa goodbye and Kirley gave Michelle a hug. They walked back in their house.

“Did you guys have fun?” Graham asked his daughters.

“We sure did, dad,” Marissa sighed happily.

Michelle smiled at her little sister who was clearly smitten with the boy. She remembers being absolutely smitten with Kirley during their first year of dating.

The two sisters went up to their rooms. Michelle changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed.

—

Meanwhile, in Romania five days later, John was reading the ‘Daily Prophet’ when he came across the article about Donaghan’s wedding. He immediately saw the picture of Kirley with his arm around Michelle. They looked quite intimate.

“What are you looking at, John?” Michael asked.

He handed the newspaper to him pointing to the picture of Michelle and Kirley.

“This is going to break, Weasley’s heart. He’s so in love with her,” Michael said.

“I know, we have to hide it from him.”

Michael nodded in agreement as Natalie joined them. “What’s the secret?”

They showed her the article and picture to her. “We’re hiding this from poor Charlie, aren’t we?”

“Of course.”

John put away the paper as Charlie joined them.

“What are you three talking about?”

“Nothing.”

Charlie nodded not even a bit suspicious.

Several hours later, the trio hadn’t succeeded so Charlie had found out about the picture and he was devastated.

—

It was now the next week, Michelle was at work though she was letting her mind wander to Charlie. They haven’t written in three weeks or so. She wanted to know what he thought about the flirty photo.

_16/9/95_

_Dearest Charlie,_

_I need to tell you something. I really fancy you. I know you’ve probably seen the pictures of me at Donaghan’s wedding. You know Kirley and I are just friends. I mean we did date our last two years of Hogwarts but there’s no residual feelings there. Kirley knows how much I fancy you. All I talked about at the wedding was you._

_Yours,_

_Michelle_

She finished the letter and went to go send it. 

—

It was a few days later in Romania. Charlie received the letter from the owl while eating breakfast.

“I suppose you’re not going to read the letter?”

“Of course not.”

“We’re sorry that she broke your heart, Weasley.”

“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have got my hopes up.”

Michael patted his shoulder.

  
  


—

  
  


It was two weeks later, she was wondering why she hadn't received a reply from Charlie. She felt like she was at Hogwarts again. She was over at Mary and Andy’s sobbing her heart out.

“Charlie still hasn’t written me back.”

“Maybe there’s a good reason,” Mary soothed.

Michelle snapped. “You’re lucky you’re happily married. You don’t need to go through the possible heartbreak about not knowing if someone fancies you.”

“I know, Chelly.”

“Sorry.”

Mary rubbed her back. “Maybe the letter got lost or something. Owls may be used in the Wizarding world and are the symbol for wisdom but they aren’t very smart.”

“Do you think I should try again or is that desperate?”

“I’d try again.”

Michelle nodded. Mary handed her a piece of parchment and a quill. She rewrote the letter.

_23/9/95_

_Dearest Charlie,_

_I don’t know why you haven’t responded yet. Maybe you’re busy, which I understand._

_Charles Septimus Weasley, I fancy you so much. My heart only belongs to you. I haven’t felt this way in years._

_Yours,_

_Michelle_

She finished the letter and sent it using Mary’s owl, Heathcliff. She knew Mary was still so obsessed with Jane Eyre.

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

It was now mid November, she hadn’t talked to Charlie or rather gotten a response from the redhead. She’s been thinking about going to Romania to straighten things out. She thought of apparating like usual but she doesn’t think that’s a good idea. She wasn’t good on a broom either. She decided on taking a Portkey. She had been trying to get a Portkey since mid October.

She was working in her office when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

The Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, Madge Sinclair strolled in.

“Hello, Madam Sinclair.”

The older woman smiled. “Your permit for the Portkey has been granted. Your Portkey will leave tomorrow at noon.”

“Thank you, Madame Sinclair,” she thanked the older woman.

“You’re welcome, dear,” she said before leaving the room.

Michelle had the day off tomorrow anyway. She finished up work and went home.

“So, did you get your Portkey?” Barbara asked.

“I did.”

Barbara nodded. “I’m glad. You can go straighten that boy out.”

“I hope so.”

Barbara patted her daughter’s back lovingly. Michelle walked up to her room and began packing a bag to take with her to Romania.

—

It was the next morning, she woke up around eight. She had four hours until she left. She changed into her clothes and went down for breakfast. After breakfast, she played a quick game of wizard’s chess with her mum. As usual, her mum beat her. Her mum had been chess champion during her time at Hogwarts.

Michelle said goodbye to her family and Portkeyed to the Romanian Dragon Reserve. She landed right outside the gate.

“Hello!” she called.

A semi -stocky brunette man showed up a minute later. She recognized him as John, since Charlie had mentioned him in his letters.

“You’re Michelle, aren’t you?” he asked.

She smiled. “I am. How did you know?”

“Charlie showed us the picture of you holding your goddaughter.”

She nodded. “Do you think you could let me in?”

“I’m not sure. You broke his heart.”

Michelle asked, confused. “He never read my letters?”

“Why would I read your bloody letters if they’re just going to break my heart?” Charlie asked angrily walking over the minute he heard her voice.

Michelle shook her head. “Charlie, you’re so bloody stubborn. It’s sexy.”

“What about Kirley, you don’t think he’s sexy?” Charlie asked, still angry, nostrils flaring.

She questioned. “If you’re mad at me why did you run over the minute you heard my voice?”

“She has a point, Weasley.”

Charlie groaned. “Not helping, John.”

“Can we continue this conversation in private?” Michelle asked, looking at Charlie pleadingly.

Charlie sighed. He was trying to be mad at her but the moment he looked into her sea green eyes he melted inside.

“Do you want me to let her in?” John asked.

Charlie nodded and John let her in. Michelle walked in towards Charlie. He began leading her towards his cabin for some privacy.

“You’re right, the reserve is gorgeous.”

“And so are you,” Charlie said.

She smiled. “So, I’m already wearing you down.”

Charlie pulled open the door to his cabin and led her in. She immediately saw the letters on his bed.

“Here are your letters,” he said, handing them to her.

She unfolded the letter causing the flirty picture she had sent to him to fall out. Charlie picked it up and his eyes widened.

“You look so attractive in that dress, Michelle,” he admitted openly.

“Tell me what you really think, Charles,” she winked.

Charlie stifled a groan before saying. “I’ve fancied you for so long.”

“I fancy you too, Charlie.”

“So, I don’t have to worry about Kirley at all?”

She just handed him the letter and he read it. “Merlin, I’m an idiot.”

“You are,” she giggled.

He didn’t reply; he just leaned over and began tickling her mercilessly. She giggled loudly as she tried to push him away but to no avail. She fell onto his bed behind her.

“Your laugh is gorgeous,” Charlie complimented, still tickling her.

She continued giggling for a couple minutes until he stopped tickling her. They laid down a few inches apart.

“I don’t bite, Michelle,” he chuckled. “At least not hard,” he finished with a smirk.

She didn’t waste another minute and she rested her head on his broad chest and he began playing with her chestnut hair.

“Kirley is nothing but my older brother. It’s been that way since we broke up in 1989.”

“Good to know, I’m the lucky one. Kirley has so much going for him, the fame and the money.”

“I bet Harry would disagree with you,” she said.

Charlie hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose.”

“Though, Donaghan’s older brother Dermot was a massive flirt. I ignored him, though.”

Charlie nodded.

“Your chest is a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be.”

Charlie said mischievously. “I have an idea.”

“What’s that, Charlie?”

“Let’s pretend that I’m still pissed at you when we’re around my friends but in private I’m really not.”

“You sneaky lion,” she giggled.

Before Charlie could flirt back his roommate walked in. They separated from each other’s arms.

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” he asked.

“No, your roommate is being an arse though,” she said, crossing her arms petulantly.

“How do you expect me to act when you broke my heart,” Charlie said, also crossing his arms like a five-year-old.

His roommate laughed. “Okay, then. Why don’t I show you to the guest cabins.”

“I’d like that,” Michelle said hopping up, though she could sense Charlie’s eyes lingering on her arse as she walked to get her suitcase before leaving.

“I’m Greg, by the way.”

“I’m Michelle.”

Greg nodded and continued leading her to the guest cabins. Once reaching the cabin, they walked in. Greg left her alone and she unpacked. Her stomach growled loudly since she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She started to search for the cafeteria to grab something to eat. She found the cafeteria a couple minutes later.

“Hey gorgeous!”

She turned to see Charlie walking towards her grinning at her.

“So, are you all unpacked?” he asked.

She nodded. Before their polite conversation could continue John walked in and their banter began.

By the end of the night Charlie had drank a little too much so she was helping him back to her cabin. Charlie was a silly drunk but Michelle thought it was cute. It was a wonder how she actually got them to the cabin with her smaller frame directing his bulky one. She set him on the bed and he fell asleep almost instantly causing her to giggle at the sight. She kicked off her boots and placed herself with a respectable amount of distance away from Charlie on his bed before she fell asleep.


End file.
